buona notte Feliciano
by 0kami-chan
Summary: Feliciano a toujours eu des problèmes pour dormir, mais Lovino était à ses côtés pour le réconforter. Seulement, aujourd'hui, Lovino n'est pas là. Feliciano est seul face à ses cauchemars. Peut-être qu'un certain allemand saura l'aider. aussi disponible sur wattpad


Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils viennent du manga de Hidekaz Himaruya ( on s'y attendait pas... )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feliciano n'en pouvait plus. Il tournait, et se retournait, encore et encore... Depuis au moins 10 minutes, il comptait les moutons. pourtant il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il voulait tellement s'endormir. L'obscurité de sa chambre l'effrayait tellement, qui pouvait bien se cacher dans cet épais manteau de noir qui l'entourait ? Même si Lovino lui répétait à chaque fois que personne ne venait voir quelqu'un qui dormait, à moins d'être vraiment stupide, la peur se faisait toujours une place dans son esprit, l'empêchant de tomber doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Peut-être avait-il trop d'imagination ? Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait des créatures. Au début, des créatures floues. Mais dès qu'il commençait à se dire que, heureusement, il n'avait pas vu de poupée au regard sadique, celle-ci arrivait. Il devait ouvrir les yeux pour regarder le noir autour de lui et oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

Habituellement, lorsqu'il avait ce genre de troubles, il se précipitait dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci le sermonnait toujours un peu, puis finissait par lui chanter une petite berceuse.

Mais aujourd'hui, son frère n'était pas là. Il l'avait laissé pour aller chez son ami espagnol. Pendant un instant, Feliciano eu l'idée d'aller chez Antonio justement, pour retrouver son frère. Après tout, il vivait à deux étages des italiens seulement. Ce fut une excellente idée qu'ils avaient eu de tous emménager dans le même appartement ! Les matins, Feliciano pouvait voir tous ses amis, ils déjeunait et riait avec eux. Il adorait voir le génialissime Gilbert se cogner contre toutes les tables, encore à moitié endormi. Et Kiku qui s'endormait parfois sur sa table, et se réveillait en sursaut, terriblement mal à l'aise. En particulier lorsque Wang s'occupait de le ramener avec eux ! Ou bien encore Francis qui s'amusait à malmener le pauvre Arthur encore somnolant. Et bien entendu, Ludwig qui faisait son possible pour être droit et fier, mais qui piquait du nez au bout de quelques minutes.

La pensée de tout son petit groupe le fit sourire. Il les aimait tous tellement. Comme si, par leur simple présence dans son esprit, ils arrivaient à chasser tous les monstres dans sa tête

Confiant, il ferma doucement les yeux. Il y vit des choses merveilleuses. Un grand champs, comme il en trouvait si souvent en Italie. Une petite cabane, avec son frère l'attendant à l'intérieur. Et dans le jardin, Ludwig le regardait avec un doux regard, empli de tendresse, comme il le faisait parfois. Ce regard, Feliciano l'aimait tellement. Puis en s'approchant, il vit aussi Antonio, parlant avec Lovino. Les deux semblait si heureux ensemble, cela fit chaud au cœur du plus petit. Il avança doucement, ses petites bottes caressant l'herbe fraîches. Il regarda les fleurs fraîchement arrosées par l'allemand, elles étaient si belles. Comme Ludwig. Il entra dans la cabane et regarda la table. Une tomate y était posée, probablement un cadeau d'Antonio. Celui-ci se tourna vers Feliciano et offrit un sourire chaleureux, avant de lancer une autre tomate dans ses mains.

Feliciano regarda labelle tomate rouge. La lumière s'y reflétait si bien. La couleur rouge était si envoûtante. Un rouge brillant. Puis, le rouge se décolora un peu, pour s'approcher d'une couleur plus sombre. De plus en plus sombre. Si sombre. Une couleur de sang. Avant que Feliciano ne s'en rende compte, la tomate était devenu noire. Elle fondit dans sa main, en un bruit écœurant. Feliciano émit un petit cri, avant de vite lever le regard. La cabane en bois avait disparue. Les murs étaient d'un gris si terne. Et Lovino et Antonio avaient disparu. Feliciano couru à leur recherche, à travers des couloirs qui n'étaient pas là avant. Au sol, il y vit des traces rouges. Des tomates ? Pourtant, les tomates sont rouges, pas brunes. Soudain, il entendit un cri, venant d'une pièce adjacente. La peur l'immobilisa un instant. Mais, lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de Lovino, il prit sur lui et alla devant la porte en question. La main tremblante, il ouvrit la porte, qui émit un grincement sourd. À peine eut-il entrouvert la porte, qu'il le regretta.

Sortant d'une épaisse couche de noir, un rire. Un rire d'enfant. Un rire terrifiant. Puis, son cœur failli s'arrêter.

Une poupée.

Une poupée le regardait,avec un large sourire et un œil en moins. Feliciano hurla si fort que cela attira d'autres poupées. Bientôt, il fut entouré de poupée, toutes avec un œil en moins, ou un bras, ou une oreille,une main manquant... Un seul endroit n'était pas envahi de poupée. Une porte verte. Aussi verte que l'herbe morte. Cette porte n' était pas là avant, mais peu importait. Feliciano couru jusqu'à elle. Il l'ouvrit, les larmes aux yeux. Ces poupées voulaient le tuer, et jouer avec lui. Sans hésiter un seul instant, il ouvrit la porte.

Il se retrouva à l'extérieur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître le jardin qu'entretenait Ludwig quelques instants auparavant. Seulement, toutes les fleurs, les herbes, les arbres... Tout était mort. Les couleurs fades étaient reines ici. Lui, qui était habillé si gaiement, il était leur ennemi ici.

Feliciano s'avança, les jambes tremblantes. Il pouvait s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent.

Puis, un autre cri retenti. Une voix plus grave que celle précédente. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

En tenant fermement sa poitrine, peut-être au cas où son cœur s'enfuirait, Feliciano fit quelques pas en avant. Une ombre apparut. Il y vit une couleur qu'il connaissait. Une couleur blonde, mais bien plus sombre que le bond qu'il connaissait. Une fleur. Une énorme fleur. Une fleur avec des dents. Non, pas des dents. Des crocs. Des crocs qui tenaient quelque chose. Feliciano s'approcha un peu, pour voir ce qu'elle tenait. La couleur blonde qu'il avait vu, c'est ce qu'elle tenait. Il avança encore. Puis, il vit distinctement ce que la fleur tenait. La fleur,qui faisait bien deux mètres, dont les quelques couleurs vives avaient été remplacé par du rouge sang. Les crocs de la fleur tenait... Ludwig. Le corps inerte de Ludwig.

Le hurlement que Feliciano fit lui déchira presque les cordes vocales.

Feliciano se réveilla brutalement, les larmes aux yeux, tremblant, transpirant et respirant fort. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Sans faire attention si il était habillé ou non, il sorti du lit et couru hors de sa chambre. Presque par instinct, il alla dans la chambre d'en face. La porte y était toujours ouverte après tout. Ses pieds nu touchèrent le paillasson où l'on pouvait voir écrit ''Willkommen''. Il n'avait envie d'être qu'à un seul endroit à ce moment là, et c'était ici.

Le cœur battant, il marcha dans l'appartement à la recherche de la chambre de Ludwig. La fenêtre était ouverte, il pouvait donc voir quelques zones de la pièce grâce à son amie la lune.

Le petit italien ouvrit sans gène la porte avec une photo d'avion scotchée dessus. Il était au bon endroit. Son cœur, toujours prêt à sortir de sa poitrine au moindre bruit suspect, eu cependant droit à une seconde de pause envoyant l'allemand endormi. Il était si différent, les yeux fermés et les cheveux en désordres. Mais Feliciano ne devait pas être très discret, car Ludwig se redressa et ouvrit lentement les yeux, les plissant pour voir qui lui faisait face.

Feliciano se jeta sur le lit de Ludwig, et prit le plus grand dans ses bras. Celui-ci prit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Feliciano était venu dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, et le serrait dans une étreinte subite. Comme par réflexe, il plaça lui aussi ses mains dans le dos du plus petit et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

Parce qu'il le fallait bien, Ludwig demanda à Feliciano pourquoi il était ici en pleine nuit. Il commença cependant à sérieusement s'inquiéter lorsqu'il sentit Feliciano pleurer à chaude larmes.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar ! »

Ludwig soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais d'un côté... ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Si c'était pour Feliciano, il pouvait bien sacrifier une nuit et le réconforter.

L'allemand essaya de perdre sa rigueur habituelle, et plaça une main dans les cheveux de l'italien pour le caresser tendrement. D'une voix aussi douce qu'il en était capable, il demanda à Feliciano de lui raconter son mauvais rêve.

« Y... Y avait plein de jolies fleurs... Et puis... Snif... Tu étais là, avec Lovino et Antonio et puis plus personne ! La tomate de Antonio elle a fondu ! Et puis... Les poupées elles... Faisaient tellement peur ! Il manquait des yeux, et puis des mains et tout... Ludwiiiiiiig ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! »

''Antonio et ses foutus films d'horreur... Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Feliciano en regarder...'' Pensa Ludwig. « Et ensuite, tu t'es réveillé ? »

« No... Non...Après... LA GROSSE FLEUR ELLE T'AS MANGÉ !!! »

Feliciano serra encore plus fort Ludwig, comme pour se prouver qu'il était là, avec lui. De son côté, Ludwig sentit un frisson le parcourir. Feliciano avait rêvé de sa mort ? Et d'une mort aussi horrible ? Comment pouvait-on faire des rêves aussi morbides ? En tout cas, les films d'horreur c'était fini pour lui, foi de Ludwig.

Ludwig releva la tête de Feliciano, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Les larmes tombaient encore. Incertain, le blond les essuya avec ses doigts, puis caressa sa joue avant de coller leur front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai toujours là, aucune fleur ne me mangera. Une simple fleur ne va pas me mettre à mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Feliciano le regarda pendant quelques instants, avant de sourire. Un sourire de soulagement, qui s'en suivit d'un petit rire.

« Oui ! Tu es le plus fort ! C'est pas la fleur qui te mange, c'est toi qui mange la fleur ! »

Même si Ludwig avait l'impression que Feliciano le voyait comme une vache, il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il profita simplement du moment offert. Mais, toutes les choses ont une fin. Il fallait que Feliciano dorme, à présent. L'allemand l'allongea donc sur le lit, se doutant bien qu'il ne serait pas capable de retourner dans sa chambre seul.

Alors que Ludwig allait lui aussi se coucher, en tournant le dos à Feliciano, sa voix l'arrêta dans l'action.

« Tu ne me fais pas de bisou pour dormir ? »

Ludwig failli s'étouffer avec... Avec quoi au juste ? Bref, il failli s'étouffer tout seul. Comment était-il censé réagir ?

Voyant son silence soudain, l'italien continua.

« Lovino me fait toujours un bisou de dodo »

Feliciano ne voyait vraiment pas le problème ? Lovino était son frère, alors que lui... Il était seulement celui qui... L'accueillait dans son lit, quand il faisait un cauchemar. À bien y réfléchir, il comprenait un peu mieux.

Ludwig soupira, pour approcha ses lèvres du front de Feliciano. Celui-ci sourit. Sans prévenir, L'italien captura l'allemand dans ses bras, qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il se retrouvait entête à tête avec lui.

« C'est mieux comme ça ! » Déclara Feliciano.

Le peu de lumière qui filtrait ne pouvait pas permettre aux deux de voir les rougeurs de leur vis-à-vis, pourtant bien marquées. Content de voir que Ludwig ne l'avait pas repoussé, Feliciano termina la conversation.

« Gut Nacht Ludwig ! »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, Feliciano posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Ludwig. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Feliciano s'était déjà éloigné, sans pour autant ajouter de distance entre eux. Finalement, Ludwig s'autorisa un petit sourire, et adressa un regard tendre à Feliciano, le genre de regard que l'italien aime tant.

« Buona notte Feliciano. 》


End file.
